Large-scale computing facilities typically organize and house numerous electronic devices such as servers, switches, routers, power supplies, etc., in server racks. Generally, dimensions for server racks as well as underlying support structures are standardized. For example, a typical server rack includes a rectangular housing or frame including vertical support rails or posts positioned in respective corners of the rectangular housing with various interconnecting support brackets that secure the vertical support rails together and provide overall structural integrity. Further, each vertical support rail typically includes predefined openings, or mounting holes, spaced at standard intervals along its length that receive screws or other fasteners of one or more electronic devices, including device mounting structures). In this fashion, a horizontal alignment of the predefined openings for each vertical support rail defines a slot or mount location for corresponding electronic devices. In turn, electronic devices are typically stacked in a shelf-like manner in respective slots of the server housing. Notably, electronic devices (including device mounting structures) are typically dimensioned to mount in respective slots of the server housing in a particular orientation—e.g., an electronic device is often mounted in a slot by sliding its rear side first into the slot to orient Input/Output (I/O) ports toward a rear side of the server rack, fastening the rear side to rear vertical support rails, and fastening a front side (e.g., opposite the rear side) to front vertical support rails.
However, in certain circumstances (e.g., maintenance, repair, removal, etc.), the particular orientation of the electronic device may be undesirable since it may prevent easy access to the electronic device (e.g., I/O ports are oriented toward a rear side of the server housing where numerous network cables for other electronic device I/O ports are also located). Further, the electronic device is often secured to both the front vertical support rails and rear vertical support rails by fasteners, which may also complicate efficient access and/or removal of the electronic device.